


10 Things Scar Does When He's Bored

by IGetImpulsePiercings



Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Headcanon, I was out of jokes, This ones not as funny, Too tired for humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings
Summary: Ah yes, another one of these. This one isn't as funny as the others and I didn't make fun of him this time :P
Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170260
Kudos: 2





	10 Things Scar Does When He's Bored

**Author's Note:**

> AYO LOOK ITS SCAR
> 
> Love him
> 
> I didn't have any jokes with this one. The sun went down, my humor left for the night. Sorry pals.

1) Look at pictures of kittens  
There is not way he isn't obsessed with cats- specifically kittens.

2) Wish on stars  
I think he'd look in the sky and see a star and go, _Oh hey, a star_ then he'd say a wish.

3) Think about Mei  
I'm sure he thinks about her often, mostly right after she goes back home. He probably hopes she got home safe.

4) Write a blog  
He'd write a blog with Ishval culture and little stories from his life.

5) Baking  
Someone somewhere probably thought him how to bake and he became obsessed, he bakes for every occasion and holiday.

6) Cleans and organizes  
I think he'd be very organized and tidy. Maybe he finds joy or comfort in cleaning.

7) Keeps plants alive  
Unlike Mustang, Scar can keep plants alive without any help. He probably named them and talks to them when he's taking care of them.

8) Knit  
I think some older woman would've thought him how to knit. It's not something he would've purposefully kept doing, it just became a habit.

9) Doodle  
He'd doodle on little post-it notes and scraps of paper, one time, someone found one and asked him about it. He said someone dropped it on the street and he took it home because it looked cool.

10) Find little trinkets outside  
He likes shiny things. This goes along with the previous one, he probably finds cool little things when he's out at the store or going for a walk and he'd bring them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Feedback, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
